gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minute to Win It
Minute to Win It was a game show where people would compete in seemingly easy stunts to win $1,000,000 ($250,000 in the GSN version). They could include pulling all the tissues out of a box with one hand, stacking golf balls, and other crazy stunts. Minute To Win It was originally created in 2003 by Derek Banner and his Copenhagen based production company BUMP Productions - Banner Universal Motion Pictures LLC, with the original title of Minute Winner - You got one minute to win it. The draft format of the game show was then in November 2005 presented to the Swedish format company Friday TV, who further developed it in 2007 and licensed it to NBC in 2009. Gameplay The contestant would be presented with the blueprint for the first game and had to successfully complete a game within one minute/60 seconds to win $1,000 and advance to the next level. After successfully completing the first, fifth, eighth, and most recently ninth level games, the contestant would be guaranteed to leave with no less than the cash award for those levels. The difficulty of the games progressively increased throughout the show. If time expired or the conditions of the game couldn't be fulfilled (such as by the contestant exhausting any allotted attempts or committing a foul), the contestant would loses a "life". If the contestant lost all three of their "lives", the game would end and the contestant's winnings would drop to the previous milestone they passed. After successfully completing a game, the contestant could leave with the amount of money already won before seeing the blueprint for the next game. However, once the contestant elected for the game, the contestant couldn't leave the show until that game was complete or they exhausted all three of their "lives". NBC run In the first part of season one, $50,000 was the only milestone; players who were eliminated from the game before completing the Level 5 game left with nothing. The milestones at $1,000 and $250,000 were added in the second part of that season. Then, partway through season two, a milestone at $500,000 was added. In episodes featuring celebrity contestants competing for charities, all levels were milestones, so they won all the money up to their last successful level.(episodes 110, 125, and 126) In episodes featuring teams of two contestants, some games were played by both players, while others were played solo. A player could only make three consecutive attempts at solo games (including re-attempts following losing a life; an intervening team game did not reset this count). After a player made three attempts, the other player would be forced to attempt the next solo game. In Christmas episodes, 2 extra games were added for "the 12 games of Minute to Win It": the 11th game was worth $2,000,000 and the 12th was worth $3,000,000. Both were milestones. Also in Christmas episodes, some games contained a "Holiday Bonus," in which a contestant won a gift if the level was passed. A visual representation of the gift was placed inside of a box, which would be opened if and when the level was completed. The gifts included: *'An extra life' – Contestants who received this "gift" could have more than the basic three lives. *'Extra 10 seconds' – Contestants who received this "gift" could add an extra 10 seconds (or, in the case of a survival game, subtract 10 seconds) to any game, including after a re-attempt following a failure. *'Prize' – Contestants who received this gift won a bonus prize. Some Season 2 episodes featured similar bonuses known as a "Blueprint Bonus." However, the bonus was shown on a large monitor, and it was shown before the blueprint, and before the game was played. The only bonuses won by contestants were the extra life and extra ten seconds. When a contestant decided to use the extra ten seconds, a special 70 second clock was used, or if the contestant was playing a survival game (like Keep it Up, Defying Gravity, High as a Kite, Uphill Battle, etc.) the clock was reduced to 50 seconds. In addition, the outer floor lights of the 60-second circle didn't turn red for the first ten seconds. For the survival games, the first ten lights were already red. GSN run A year after the original ended, GSN revived the series with Apolo Anton Ohno. The top prize for GSN’s version was $250,000. Trivia The GSN run retained nearly all the elements of the NBC run, barring the theme song, reduced money amounts, host, and the fact it now taped in New York City, NY as well as the fact that teams play from now on. Apolo Anto Ohno's catchphrase "You got a minute to Win It! Every…Second…Counts!" is a reference to the short-lived 1984-1985 Bill Rafferty hosted syndicated game show of the same name. This was the second short-lived revival for GSN that was based on a former NBC primetime game show, the first was 1 vs. 100 hosted by Carrie Ann Inaba from 2010 until 2011. Set Pics GSN Version 6bf17d7f8c266f10a6afe621523094d9-1-.jpg Minute_To_Win_It_GSN_Version_Set.png 931387_10151690543813410_960614630_n.jpg Rating Music "Get Up" by Eve Nelson (NBC) Spin-Offs Minuto Para Ganar - Spanish version airing on MundoFox in 2012 International Versions Here is a list of countries that have Minute to Win It in their countries: Additional Pages Minute To Win It/Catchphrases & Quotes Minute To Win It/Merchandise References Links BUMP Productions Minute To Win It official site Official Site Press Photos Minute to Win It Games List For Learn More Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings Category:2013 premieres Category:2014 endings